


The flor is...lava?

by Oberons_Oddities



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cass' name isn't short for Cassidy it's short for casserole, her parents were idiots, jumpin, the floor is lava, the students are just chill about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberons_Oddities/pseuds/Oberons_Oddities
Summary: Mari started a new school but the student body is kinda odd, she does meet a cute girl though





	The flor is...lava?

"So I just fucking picked him up and yeeted him" Mari said to Illy as they walked down the crowded hallway "Jesus Christ M why?" Her friend questioned with a look of disgust and confusion. 

Mari was about to shrug when a voice down the hall screamed out "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Students began to jump on and in lockers, on top of bins and on Their own bags "Shit" a voice close to Mari said "sorry" was all she heard before suddenly a body was leaping at her into her arms 

Mari reacted quickly and grabbed onto the random person "what the" she said looking who she was holding. In her arms was a girl with a small face, wide eyes and bright red hair "JUMP!" she heard them yell and point to the floor.

Mari looked down and saw a bag "shit" she said and stepped on it "SAVED" she heard the voice again and kids started piling out of their positions and walking like nothing happened "Mari put her down" Illy said 

"oh" was all Mari said before lowering the girl down "heh thanks for that" the girl said dusting off her knees "oh shit" the girl said looking at her "how strong are you" she said, Mari just realising how much taller the girl was "what the fuck" is all Mari said and then blinked a grin emerging on her face

"ya know you coulda asked me out before jumping me" Mari said to the girl as she turned red "I'm Mari" she said sticking her hand out "I'm Cass" the girl said shaking her hand


End file.
